The Storm
by loubric
Summary: Grissom overhears Greg and Sara talking about being in the shower together, how will he react? GSR all the way : M to be safe ...


**Title**: The Storm

**Author: **loubric

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimers: **I have no rights to CSI. It belongs to CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Anthony Zuicker and any number of persons and entities other than me. No infringement is intended in any way, and this story is not for profit. The storyline, however is mine so please don't use it without my permission! BTW if they were mine I'd make Sara and Grissom all fluffy and happy all the time.

**A/N: **I remember watching the episode of Sara and Greg in "the shower" and seeing the look on Grissom's face when he overheard it and thought it would be a wonderful start to a story. I'm not exactly where Sara lives (if it's even mentioned on the show) but the HWY #'s I mention are all courtesy of mapquest. Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R, I love feedback almost as much as I love Grissom, okay maybe not as much….

* * *

Walking down the virtually empty corridor, Grissom was absorbed in the paperwork that he was reading until something made him stop dead in his tracks.

Greg and Sara were walking side by side, oblivious to anyone but each other.

"Sara … I just wanted you to know that when we were in the shower, I uh …. Didn't see anything….." Greg's voice trailed off as he nervously glanced up at her face.

She grinned down at him, trying to suppress the laugh that was trying to escape from her throat "Really? Gosh I saw everything…."

Greg's eyes bulged slightly as the heat rose to his cheeks and he glanced away as they turned the corner.

Grissom watched the pair of them walk away, horror rising in his chest as he digested the words he had just heard _We … shower … I saw everything…. _He glanced around the hallway, making sure there was no one around and then ducked into an empty supply closet.

Closing the door hastily behind him, he leaned against the door, closing his eyes while trying to catch his breath. He could feel a headache build up in his temple and he ran a hand haphazardly through his hair, trying to will away the pain.

He soon forgot about the pounding in his head as the realization of what he had heard and what feelings it had evoked in him came crashing down on him.

He was angry, very, _very _angry as he had a mental image of Greg and Sara in the shower together.

"Fuck it …" he muttered under his breath as a fresh wave of rage coursed through his body. He punched the door with his fist in agitation, startling a few people who were walking past.

Leaning back against the door, he slowly slid down the length of the frame until he was sitting on the ground.

_Calm down Gil _he thought to himself. _This is no way for a supervisor to act, what would you do if someone saw you? And it might not be what it seems…. Or it could be worse. _Lecturing himself seemed to help, and he took a few deep breathes as he felt his heart rate lower.

But, as he sat on the floor of the tiny, dusty room, he couldn't help but feel another sensation come over him, one that he had been ignoring for quite a while. Jealousy.

Sighing softly, he pushed himself up off the floor and tried to compose himself before returning to work. He opened the door and almost ran into Nick as he walked past.

Unable to stop himself Nick looked up at Grissom "Coming out the closet eh Grissom?"

The look that Grissom gave him was sufficient and Nick swiftly departed while muttering, "Geez, can't even make a joke around here..."

Not even Nick's teasing could remove the black cloud that had settled over Grissom's head and he stalked back to his office, slamming the door closed behind him, the metal blinds banging against the glass noisily. He flung the papers he had been reading across the desk and slumped down into his chair in irritation.

A loud knock came from the other side of his door and he groaned in irritation "_What???" _he said loudly.

The door opened slightly and Greg's head poked through. As soon as he saw Grissom's face, his smile dropped and he coughed nervously.

"I um …. " Greg stuttered as he hugged the doorframe, not knowing whether to go inside or run for his life.

"Spill it Greg, or should I do it for you?" Grissom said, his voice rising as his piercing blue eyes bore into Greg's. He stood up, placing both hands on his desk, making him appear larger than he really was, and scaring the crap out of poor Greg, who stood riveted against the door.

Greg's blood went cold, and he gulped in as much oxygen as his lungs could bear, as he racked his brain for what could have upset his boss, or what he might have done to make him so mad.

"Let me make this quite clear to you Mr. Sanders … what you do on your own time with other female members of the staff is your own concern, but when it starts to interfere with your work, that is where I draw the line. Consider this a verbal warning."

Greg stood still momentarily, digesting what Grissom had just said. He opened his mouth to protest but the look Grissom gave him, made him think otherwise and he pried his fingers from the door and fled down the corridor, more confused than he had ever been in his life.

Not looking where he was going, Greg almost ran into Sara who was walking towards him.

"Hey, Greg, slow down … hey are you okay?" Sara said lowering her voice, as she saw the look on Greg's face. She placed her hands on her friend's chest to slow him down.

"Grissom just reamed me a new one, dunno what I did though, something about inter-office dating or something …. Wouldn't let me get a word in, thought I better just leave him alone…"

"I don't understand .." Sara started to say but Greg wasn't listening, and he pushed past her mumbling something about coffee and some alcohol.

Sara stood in the hall and then all of a sudden the penny dropped and she knew exactly what Grissom was talking about. Anger mixed with something else…. _Happiness?? _No, happiness was too .. happy, satisfaction maybe?? But the anger outweighed the satisfaction as she stormed down the corridor and burst into Grissom's office unannounced.

Grissom had his back towards the door. He knew that it was Sara that had just charged into his office. He knew her too well.

It wasn't her sweet smell that had alerted him, a hint of lavender that wasn't sickly, just inviting and seductive in an utterly subtly way. Nor, was it her heaving breathing that made his mind race and body tingle with desire with every breath she took. And it wasn't the fact, that he realized, that as soon as she saw Greg she would know what had happened and would want an explanation. No, it was none of these things. He was just so attuned to her presence that he could feel her, even among a thousand people. It was a feeling that overwhelmed him, made him feel vulnerable.

He sat motionless, waiting for the bomb to drop.

Sara didn't hesitate as she forcefully pushed the office door closed with her foot. Her chest was heaving with the anger she was trying to control, but she was never good at that and the words came exploding from her mouth.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?"

He turned around in his char slowly, his dark blue eye's intensely gazing at her, as he replied darkly "I should be asking you the same thing…"

The words came tumbling out of her. "For god's sake Grissom, you've got to be fucking joking. Not that it's any of your business who I shower with, but do you really think I'd discuss my personal life at work, in the hall with the person in question? I may not be as withdrawn and secretive as you are but I'm not stupid … and for the record why should you care? I'm not your property … and if you start giving me that bull shit about office romance talk that I'm almost sure you gave Greg, it won't work, I know our handbook backwards…"

Her rambled speech was jumping from one topic to another and Grissom was finding it hard to concentrate. He was still jealous of whatever had happened between Greg and Sara but now he was confused as to what.

His eye's locked with hers "Are you done?"

"Not ..even.. close.." She replied evenly as she stalked up to his desk, placing her hands on his desk so that her face was inches away, her eyes locking with his.

Suddenly, the room's atmosphere began to change, the annoyance and rage was replaced with a sexual energy, an electricity that was indescribably. One, that neither of them could ignore.

Sara's chest rose and fell, distracting him briefly. He could feel the heat from her breath and all he could think about was kissing her.

"Sara, I …" Grissom said gruffly.

But Sara stepped back, knowing that if she didn't she might not be able to control what she would do next.

"Grissom, I don't know what's come over you, but if you're jealous of Greg then that's something you need to discuss with me, shouting at him for no reason or before you have all the facts is unacceptable. If you have the guts to admit you have feelings for me then go ahead and tell me, lord knows I've put my heart and pride on the line many a times for you…"

She waited, staring intensely at him.

He hated being backed into a corner and she knew that.

"Sara, I …" He repeated, but then sighed softly as the words disappeared.

Her anger was replaced by sadness as she murmured "No, I didn't think you were man enough…" and she turned away and left his office, letting the door click closed behind her, and leaving him dejected.

* * *

Sara slammed her locker door closed with a vengeance as she gathered her stuff to leave. She rummaged in her bag to find her key's as she walked outside. The sky was ominous as dark clouds rolled above her, and the rumble of thunder in the distance was loud and threatening.

Las Vegas was in for a massive storm and she couldn't wait to get home and enjoy it, except with everything that had happened with Grissom, she wouldn't be able to relax like she really wanted, and needed too.

"Damm that man…" she cursed as she reversed out of parking lot, and skidded on the road as she accelerated a bit too fast.

She absentmindedly turned on the radio to distract her thoughts and was immediately drawn to the announcers voice.

"Road ….damage….. on ….Highway 515 and 15 ….. alternative …..routes on …High….16..." the announcer's voice broke off.

Sara shouted at the radio "16 what? 160? 166? 167? Oh for fucks sake…." She said as she missed the exit for 166.

Mumbling very un-lady like words under her breath, she swerved to the right taking a chance and going down 160.

Lightening lit up the blackened sky as she raced down the road, trying to figure out where she was. The road around her was deserted and she noticed that she was heading towards open dessert. As she accelerated her right front tire hit a pothole and she veered off onto the side of the road, skidding in the dirt from breaking to sharply.

Out of breath and extremely irritated, she jumped out the car to assess any damage. Walking around to the front of her vehicle she stood, hands on her hips fuming as she stared down at the now flat tire.

A clap of thunder bellowed from the sky and without warning the clouds opened up and the rain came down.

Sara threw up her hands in frustration and yelled "Anything else?" Sighing she went to look in the trunk of her car for the spare tire, not even attempting to hurry as she was already soaking wet.

Fate was against her as she realized that her spare was also flat.

Slamming the trunk closed she reached into her pocket for her cell phone only to find that she didn't have signal.

Pacing in the rain and then finally leaning against the side of her car, she saw headlights in the distance and prayed it was someone who would stop and help her.

* * *

Almost all of the night shift staff had left and Grissom decided that it was time he went home. He had seen Sara leave 30 minutes earlier, and had started to get up and go after her, but decided against it.

_What would I say? Would I even have the nerve to say what's really on my mind? _He thought as he continued to debate whether he should go to her house and talk to her.

The lights flickered in his office and he heard the loud roar of thunder outside. Reaching behind him, he turned on his tiny potable radio, flipping through the stations until he found the traffic and weather station.

Hearing the severity of the storm, he didn't hesitate when he picked up the phone and dialed Sara's home number immediately.

No answer.

_She should have been home by now _he thought as he tried calling her on her cell. It went straight to voice mail, service issues.

Something was a miss, he could feel it.

Typing furiously on his computer he found the program that they used to locate employee's cell phones via the small location device that was embedded in each phone.

He drummed his fingers impatiently on the desk. Finally a tiny red dot flashed momentarily on the map of Nevada, but was gone within seconds as the power shut off.

Luckily, Grissom had seen what he needed to see, Highway 160. He grabbed his coat and keys and headed hurriedly for the nearest exit.

* * *

Sara shielded her eyes to the blinding headlights, and was astonished when the car pulled up behind her, without her signaling it.

A large figure jumped out the car and headed towards her.

"Sara?"

She sighed in relief as Grissom's deep voice called out to her through the rain.

He was beside her within seconds, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, as the rain continued to pour down on them.

The weight of his hands on her shoulders was distracting and oddly familiar, but the events of the evening and his lack of conviction hindered her, and she shrugged them off.

"I'm fine. Just got a flat tire." She said coolly, her dark brown eyes staring intently at his.

He tried to take even breaths, but being this close to her, with the cool water rushing down her bare arms, her wet hair now curly from the rain, it was nearly impossible for him to breath evenly.

"I came to see if you were okay … and to … um apologize for … ah overreacting…." He whispered.

"It's a little too late for apologizes Grissom, whether they're spoken or shown.." she said defensively, as she tore her gaze away from his piercing blue eyes that seemed to see right into her soul.

Realization finally hit him like a ton of bricks.

"No Sara, that's where you're wrong, it's never too late, not for this…" he murmured.

He took a step closer to her, so her back was forced against the side of her car. Her eyes whipped open in astonishment, at the nearness of his body, she could feel the heat radiate off him.

She opened and then shut her mouth to protest, but was caught off guard by his hands running up her damp arms. His face bent down and without hesitation his lips had began to caress hers. His large, gentle hands ran along her shoulders, and his thumbs began slowly massaging the base of her neck, making her moan unconsciously.

Without thinking, her lips parted slightly and he didn't falter, his tongue slipped inside her mouth as he kissed her deeply and passionately.

Giving in to this long awaited moment of pleasure, she pushed her hands against his chest as his hands thrust into her wet hair, pulling on it gently.

His weight was completely against her body, as he continued to kiss her, tasting her sweetness. She moved even closer to him, pressing herself against his fram and he groaned at the feel of her body touching him.

Finally, they broke away from each other, both breathing heavily. She grinned up at him and smirked "This beats showering with Greg any day…"

His eyes stared at her darkly as he moved in for another more rough and demanding kiss, making her forget about everything else.

FIN

* * *

A/N I hope this story made sense, my mind was jumping all over the place, seeing images of Grissom in the rain was very distracting. Any comments, good or bad are welcome.


End file.
